sonicfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
IDW Sonic the Hedgehog Issue 4
Sonic the Hedgehog |poprzedni = IDW Sonic the Hedgehog Issue 3 |obecny = #4 |następny = IDW Sonic the Hedgehog Issue 5 }} |Numer komiksu=4 |Data=25 kwietnia 2018 |Wydawnictwo=IDW Publishing |Cena=$3.99 |Pisarz=Ian Flynn |Okładka= *Tyson Hesse (okładki A i RI-B) *Evan Stanley (okładka B) *Nathalie Fourdraine (okładka RI-A) |Ołówki=Evan Stanley |Czcionka=Corey Breen |Atramenty=Evan Stanley |Kolory=Matt Herms |Podziękowania=Anoulay Tsai, Mai Kiyotaki, Aaron Webber, Michael Cisneros, Sandra Jo, pracownicy Segi zaangażowani w prace nad komiksem |Postacie= *Sonic the Hedgehog *Blaze the Cat *Tangle the Lemur *Badniki **Egg Pawn **Motobug **Buzz Bomber *Doktor Eggman |Grupy= *Imperium Eggmana **Badniki |Lokacje= *Spiral Hill Village *Windmill Village }} IDW Sonic the Hedgehog Issue 4 – czwarty komiks z serii Sonic the Hedgehog publikowanej przez IDW Publishing. Fabuła :Sonic comes across a town under attack from the biggest Badnik force he’s ever seen. Luckily, help is on the way from his old friend Blaze, as well as a new hero! Get ready for the debut of '''Tangle'!'' Sonic dotarł do Spiral Hill Village, która była oblegane przez największą dotychczasową armię Badników. Po drodze Sonic zastanawiał się, czy dobrze postąpił odrzucając propozycję Amy co do dołączenia do Resistance. Z drugiej strony Resistance wcale nie było w mieście, więc gdyby Sonic się do nich przyłączył, to nie wiedziałby o ataku. Mieszkańcy bronili się przed Badnikami, więc Sonic postanowił wesprzeć ich. Po drodze natknął się na lemura-kobietę, Tangle, która walczyła samotnie z Egg Pawnami. Tangle pokonała roboty używając swojego ogona. Gdy cieszyła się ze swojego sukcesu, Sonic przybył i pomógł jej pokonać kolejne roboty. Bohaterowie przedstawili się sobie, po czym ruszyli do dalszej walki. Kolejną grupę Egg Pawnów Tangle obwiązała swoim ogonem, za który Sonic pociągnął. Wszystkie roboty zostały wyeliminowane. Po chwili jednak pojawiło się znacznie groźniejsze zagrożenie, w postaci wielkiego Motobuga pilotowanego przez Egg Pawna z działkiem. Sonic i Tangle zostali otoczeni przez roboty na placu. Nagle ujrzeli wielki słup ognia, z którego po chwili pojawiła się Blaze. Sonic rozpoznał Blaze i przywitał się z nią. Tangle była zmieszania ich rozmową i nie wiedziała do końca kim jest Blaze. Kotka postanowiła pomóc bohaterom w walce z Badnikami. Blaze pokonała liczne Egg Pawny. Motobug skierował na nią swoje działko, ale Tangle odwróciła jego lufę swoim ogonem. Następnie sprawiła że Motobug zaczął strzelać sam do siebie. Tangle obwiązała cały jego pancerz ogonem i wyrwała ostry szpon, który wbił się w drugiego Motobuga. Sonic wkroczył do akcji i wykończył drugiego robota, a także jego pilotów. Mimo że przeciwnicy zostali pokonani, to wielki Buzz Bomber nieustannie zrzucał nowe roboty do miasta, co zauważyła Blaze. Tangle wyjaśniła że statek pojawił się całkiem niedawno. Sonic i Blaze nie byli w stanie go dosięgnąć, gdyż był dla nich za wysoko. Tangle zaproponowała im, aby odbili się od jej ogona w górę. Sonic i Blaze uczynili to. Blaze złapała zwiniętego w kulkę Sonica w locie i wrzuciła go na pokład statku. Sonic zaczął niszczyć Buzz Bombera od wewnątrz, a Blaze zniszczyła statek, kiedy ten się rozbijał, za pomocą swoich płomieni. Blaze powróciła do pełnej podziwu Tangle. Wkrótce potem przyturlał się Sonic, któremu atak na Buzz Bombera zakręcił w głowie. Tangle pomogła mu wstać i podziękowała za pomoc. Sonic przedstawił jej następnie Blaze - księżniczkę z Wymiaru Sol i strażniczkę Szmaragdów Sol. Tangle chciała przywitać Blaze tytułem królewskim, ale ta powiedziała jej że może się zwracać po imieniu. Blaze wyjaśniła następnie Sonicowi, że przybyła do jego świata aby zapobiec nadchodzącej katastrofie, z powodu woli Szmaragdów Sol. Sonic odpowiedział Blaze, że spóźniła się 7 miesięcy. Kotka była zaskoczona, kiedy usłyszała że Doktor Eggman w ostatnim czasie pokonał jeża i pojmał go, do momentu w którym nie zjawili się przyjaciele. Tangle wtrąciła się, kiedy przypomniała sobie jak Sonic mówił o tym, że Badniki zostały lepiej zorganizowane. Niebieski jeż przypuszczał, że stoi za tym Eggman, ale Tangle miała gorsze obawy. Zadawała pytanie, czy wojna nie była tylko początkiem czegoś groźniejszego. Zastanawiając się nad tym, Blaze doszła do wniosku że Szmaragdy Sol musiały mieć poważny powód by sprowadzać ją do tego świata Sonica. I dlatego zostanie tu, dopóki tajemnica nie zostanie rozwiązana. Blaze postanowiła pomóc Tangle w sprzątaniu bałaganu w Spiral Hill Village, zostawiając Sonicowi dalsze polowanie. Zatem Sonic wyruszył w trasę, biorąc przedtem szybki oddech. Tymczasem w innej wiosce. pewien chłopiec zepsuł swój czerwony wóz. Jego mama kazała mu wracać do domu z powodu późnej pory, ale on nie chciał iść bez swojej zabawki. W pobliskim domu przebywał Doktor Eggman, który wyjrzał lekko przez żaluzje za okno. Doktor obiecał, że wkrótce naprawi chłopcu jego wóz, a właściwie będzie naprawiał wszystko. Postacie *Sonic the Hedgehog *Blaze the Cat *Tangle the Lemur *Badniki **Egg Pawn **Motobug **Buzz Bomber *Doktor Eggman Galeria Okładki IDW 4 A raw.png|Okładka A, czysta IDW 4 Cover Art.jpg|Okładka B, czysta IDW 4 B Original Colors.png|Okładka B, pierwotne kolory IDW 4 B inks.jpg|Okładka B, atramenty IDW 4 RIA Raw.jpg|Okładka RI-A, czysta IDW2ndPrintConcept.jpg|Szkice koncepcyjne okładki z drugiego druku Zapowiedź IDW 4 Preview 1.jpg IDW 4 Preview 2.jpg IDW 4 Preview 3.jpg IDW 4 Preview 4.jpg IDW 4 Preview 5.jpg IDW 4 Preview 6.jpg Ciekawostki thumb|Połączenie pierwszych czterech okładek A *Wispon Lotu, który w grze Sonic Forces jest zielony, w tym numerze jest pokolorowany na czerwono. *Poza, którą Blaze przyjmuje kiedy pojawia się po raz pierwszy jest bazowana na jej artworku 3D z Sonic Channel. *Cząsteczki które krążą Sonicowi wokół głowy, po tym jak udaje mu się zniszczyć latający statek, to pierścienie, Szmaragdy Chaosu, oraz Flicky. *Okładki A pierwszych czterech komiksów z tej serii łącza się ze sobą w jeden obraz. Kategoria:Komiksy IDW Publishing